I Waited
by AnonymousGX
Summary: While she taught him the song of the forest, she felt a prophecy about her secret place. She was sure that it would be important to them in the future. But what does the future really have in store for the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Sorry I delayed posting this. I feared that the first chapter, and maybe the second, would be too sad, and wanted to finish this short story before you guys started crying and disliking it for that reason.**

******I got the idea for this fic from an image on deviantart. I would tell you which one now, but my comments below it will spoil the story.**

******One little thing about this fic. It contradicts what I personally believe happened at the end of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, both according to the 'official' timeline and the almost identical timeline I made a year or two before Skyward Sword and Hyrule Historia came out. In both of them, I believe that Zelda on the original future timeline sends Link back to before they first met (hence why Zelda reacts like their first meeting). But for the sake of this fanfic, I needed it postponed to the point where Link first touched the Master Sword.**

******Just because I'm uploading all the chapters at once doesn't mean I won't appreciate individual chapter reviews.**

******I'm not going to have any more big AN's till the end; I don't want to ruin the flow of the story.**

* * *

The clearing was small, and had large earth walls on every side. The entrance to this very secluded hideaway was a narrow passageway cut into the front side with a proper stone staircase. To the left of the entrance, an small, odd, round boulder with a crying eye carved into it lay. From about a third of the way of the entirety of the natural side walls from the entrance back extended a large mansion. It was ancient, and the stairs that lead from a hexagonal landing to the door in the back of the clearing were almost lost to time. A large willow with barely any leaves had grown next to what remained of the upper landing. It was very tall for its kind, but only one top of the two diverging bows had grown outward to the side. However, the bows were lopsided; one was barely a stump while the other was very long. It didn't have any secondary branches yet, but the sturdy bow almost made an arch over the faded majesty of the top of the staircase.

Opposite a surviving pillar for the lost staircase was an old tree stump. A little girl was there, and the clearing was what she called her secret place. She was wearing a one piece sleeveless shirt and shorts, almost the same color as her hair and the young leaves in the forest around her, darker green boots, hairband, and a long sleeved shirt underneath her one piece, and a brown belt. There she sat, on the dead stump, forlornly playing a small instrument. She stopped playing for a moment to reflect. Even though it had been years, she could remember it almost like it was yesterday. This was where she last saw her dearest friend.

* * *

_She had been sitting on that very stump during that fateful day. Her friend wasn't very talkative, but that didn't matter to her. It didn't matter that not all the other children would play with him. It also didn't matter that one of the older boys would pick on him. She saw that he was a nice boy, and became his closest friend._

_A couple weeks before, he had left their village without a warning. She had been on the bridge to the Outside at the time. The bridge that separated life and death, according to their guardian. Knowing that he had to leave, all she did was bid him farewell and give him a gift; a small instrument, hand crafted, and just like hers. As he disappeared on the other side, she hoped that the guardian of her people was wrong, and that Link wasn't dead. "I be waiting for you..."_

_A day or two later, as she was listening to the forest in her secret place, she heard a mysterious song emanate from it. Curious, she lifted her instrument and started to play along. After a few minutes of playing the short song over and over, someone appeared at the entryway. It was her close friend. Glad that he returned back alive, she gave him a hug. "I hoped you'd come back! And you found my secret place! Don't tell anyone around it!" They then stood there together, soaking in the calm beauty around them. She was holding his hand, but he wasn't gripping back. "This place, it feels important to me. To us," she said, gazing at her best friend. "Something important will happen to us here, I can feel it." She then pulled out her small instrument. "The forest spirits taught me a song. Want to play it with me?"_

_Slowly, but surely, her best friend learned the song. When he successfully played it all the way through, she heard him speak to her. It wasn't true speech; she could only pick up on his thoughts and emotions. It wasn't perfect, but she could understand him well enough, and they could speak no matter the distance. With this special connection, he told her about everything he saw Outside. Huge clearings, large piles of earth in the distance, a new version of the mansion behind them but bigger, four legged animals they could ride on. All this and more were shown to her in memories and emotions. She also saw a girl with red hair and a girl with nice clothes. She felt what her best friend felt for them. She knew about his mission for the well-dressed girl, and that he couldn't stay. Was the impression she got about her and him, together here in the future, wrong? "Please don't forget this song. Promise?" The boy gave her a yes through the connection. "If you ever want to talk to me, play our song. You can talk to me anytime." The boy then rushed down the stairs, the way he came. "... I'll be waiting..."_

_Over the course of a week, he would call to her, telling and showing her what he had seen, sometimes even using his memories. The people he'd meet were strange. A few of them were normal, but many others looked similar, but bigger and at least a little different. He went into the big pile of earth and fought monsters, as well as inside a big creature with no arms or legs and skin made out of little shiny stones. Said creature was in a big pond. She saw another girl. She looked different from every other girl he showed her before. This girl was almost normal, but blue. Her forehead was large, and seemed to have either purple jewels or extra eyes on either side. There was skin between her long toes, and long flaps like folded or wrinkled fairy wings on her forearms and either side of her hips. This girl seemed to care for the boy as much as she did. The forest girl thought she looked weird, but pretty. Her friend, however, was a little scared of the blue-girl, and the forest girl could understand why._

_One day, he called to her in the middle of the night. She was confused by his feelings of loss. When he sent over a memory, she understood. A big person with dark skin had destroyed the village of big people and the big mansion. He saw his well-dressed friend escape on one of those riding creatures, and leave him with an instrument like her ocarina and the one she gave him, but blue. She comforted her mourning friend, and suggested that he listen to her and do her last wish. Agreeing, but still in need of comfort, he kept the connection up while moving. From his strong emotions, she was able to see his most recent memories, as if the was walking alongside him._

_They walked into the village. It was half destroyed, and most of the good half was on fire. Outside an wooden entrance cover lay a man in metal, dying, trying to get into the burning building. But her friend ignored him. He turned the opposite way, and entered a grand big building. He placed the special emerald of the Deku Tree on the table, as well as two other gems. He then tried to play the song on his ocarina. However, nothing happened. He then pulled out the one the other girl gave him. Looking between his hands, she knew what was going to happen. "No!" She pleaded. "Don't do it!" But it was too late. He dropped her ocarina onto the stone floor, and the connection was broken._

_A few days later, she was sitting in her secret spot. Ever since that day, she hadn't played her ocarina. She was heartbroken; her best friend had thrown away her precious gift to him, and hasn't spoken to her since. Crying her eyes out, her hands grabbed her ocarina. She stared at it in surprise. Ever since that day, she never played the tune she taught her friend. She almost threw it away, but something stopped her. Her song was playing. She realized Link was trying to contact her!_

_Surprised, and a little desperate, she opened the connection. However, something startled her. Her friend seemed... different. He was more serious than he sounded the last time they spoke. What surprised her was when he sent over a month's worth of memories. Too much to take in slowly, she was jostled by how much there was and could only see glimpses. She saw her friend, but as a big person. How everyone but her village seemed to become bigger or weaker with time. She saw him fighting many monsters, whether they ran, crawled, swam, dug, or flew. He helped a riding creature and that red-haired girl at their big house. The blue-girl talked about an interesting concept he couldn't explain well, with either emotions or memories. The words she heard were fiancee and marriage. The blue-girl said they couldn't be together in this 'marriage'__, which made the forest girl happy, even if she didn't fully understand what it meant. She also saw him save the well-dressed girl, who seemed to be the leader of the big people, and how she cared for him._

_She also saw how one of his first thoughts, after he was in his big body, was to her safety. How he rescued her, that she was one of the few who remembered him from his smaller body, and how she said they couldn't be together. 'It can't be it!' she thought to herself. 'I definitely felt a connection back then! We're meant to be together forever! We must be!' She also saw his companion leave when he last returned to his normal body. ____How her brave friend met the leader girl and told her what the dark big person was up to. __How he then entered the woods to look for her and his companion. _How he got lost, and only recently thought to call to her.

_It was then that she realized that even after such a long adventure in such a short time, he truly cares for her. He didn't drop her gift for no reason, but because he needed the power of the blue instrument. "I'm sorry!" She cried to him over the connection. "If only I played our song! Then you would have known how to find me!" Thinking quickly, she raised her ocarina to her lips and started playing. But it was too late; he was already too deep into the forest._

_For months, or maybe it was a year, he would play their song and talk to her. He told her every time that he was all right, and she kept telling him she was playing their song almost all day, every day. However, one day, he didn't call her._

* * *

It had been almost two years since she last talked with her best friend. She knew, thanks to his memories, that she was destined to be a Sage, should the need for one ever rise again and the previous one was dead. But until that time came, she remained loyal to her lost friend. She played her ocarina as often, and as loud, as she could. She even tried to experiment with songs, hoping that a lucky combination would allow her to reach out to him, rather than the other way around. But none of them would work.

As the sun began to descend towards the horizon, she kept playing, slowly losing hope that he'd return to her today. As the sun set, she finally put away her ocarina. However, after a few seconds, the song started up again. There he was, sitting on the upper landing of the mansion, playing _her_ ocarina, not the blue one that other girl gave him! He then jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet. It was then that she noticed it. Her best friend had grown! _'So it's true,_' she realized. _'He is one of the big people from Outside. He'll grow bigger, then weaker, and die. Why couldn't he have been one of us? We never get bigger, we never grow weaker, and we never die if we remain in our safe forest!' _"I waited... for you to come back. Every day for two years, I was here, playing our song. What happened to you?"

The boy looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't know how to explain it. Understanding, she raised her ocarina to her lips, in complete sync with her friend. Together, for the first time since she taught it to him, they played their song. This time, she was somewhat prepared for the onslaught of memories. She saw him enter a tree, after his lost horse and the other girl's ocarina. How he entered what was clearly another realm, and that he would go back in time over and over. He would help everyone each time. How he got close to a red-headed girl who looked like the other one from Outside. She watched as he defeated the evil mask, and how he had to leave for Hyrule the next day. He didn't find his companion yet, but it was because he now had let her go.

But most importantly to her, she saw him help a blue haired boy, Kafei, and a red haired big girl, Anju, get married. She then understood just what marriage was, and what it implied. She also saw the blue haired boy's hesitance beforehand, and understood that 'young' people shouldn't get married, or be with an 'older' person in such a way. _'Now that I know about marriage, I'm confused. I want to be with him for the rest of... his life. But will the others of our village accept him as he gets older? The 'older' people, the Hylians,' _she remembered what they were called, finally understanding the flashback he shared of the Deku Sprout,_ 'definitely won't accept us being together.'_

She still remembered what she now believed was a prophecy of their future, and decided to take it into her own hands. "I see... A lot has happened to you since you left. Please, stay here and rest. The others remember you from when you're a kid! They won't mind if..." She was interrupted by another set of memories. These ones were from the alternate future, memories he didn't share with her before. The other children didn't recognize him. The childhood bully didn't either, and said it was a good thing he had left. She now knew he wouldn't be accepted. "They can change! They can accept you, if I tell them who you are!" He sadly shook his head. "Please stay, for me." Surprised at this, he rubbed her hair, like he used to do when he was younger. He then gave her a big, warm smile, and she returned a smaller one. "I waited... All these years I waited for you. I... I care for you, and think I love you."

Shocked at this, he removed his hand from her head. He then sent her new memories. Memories of the red head in the middle of the big field. Of Termina's red-haired girl, named Romani. How dazed she looked the first time he met her. How they were playing together after he turned back the clock and learned how to open the way in early. Many times, he would turn back the clock, just to spend all three days with her and her older sister. He and Romani would spend the days shooting balloons, running around, and participating together in the dog races nearby. She saw Link fail to defeat the floating kidnappers the first night with her, and how they were what made her dazed and wiped her memory. The forest girl felt his feelings for her, as well as his homesickness and longing for Hyrule's red-haired girl.

But what shocked her the most was that Romani taught him how to speak. Now that she knew the full truth, he closed the connection and opened his mouth. "Sorry I grew up. I can't stay with the Kokiri anymore."

She was shocked at his voice. It was rough, like it was rarely used. But it was also soft and gentle, the boy she once knew shining through. Proud that he could finally talk, and in anguish that he wouldn't stay, she stood up on the stump, gave the much taller boy as big and tight a hug as she could, and bawled into his bigger, stronger shoulder. "Please don't cry. You are my first, and my best, friend I ever had. I'll call to you and visit often. I will never forget you. I promise." Calming down, she released her best friend from their hug, now ready to let him go. As he reached the stairs, he turned around. "I'll come back and see you later, Saria."

Saria could only watch as her childhood friend left their secret haven. She looked back towards where she first saw him that day, and couldn't help comparing herself and the boy to the mismatched bows of the overhanging tree. One stayed close to the trunk it came from, and the other reached out to explore, leaving the one it was destined to be with behind in both distance and age. For a little bit, Saria feared that Link would grow old too fast, and die before she could see him again. After a moment, she whispered back to where he used to be, "I'll be waiting here... Link..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Before reading this, I'd suggest prepping a song beforehand and taking my audio queues. When you read about a 'grand fanfare** _(1)_**', start this song up: youtube watch?v=SBp0zEWKEmY. There will be a queue for about when you should reach, or skip to, 2:08 **_(2)**. **_**Pause it when the song stops in the story** (3)** or before 3:27, then start it up again at 3:27 **_(4) _**and stop at the piano.**

* * *

True to his word, Link would visit Saria once a week, and call to her once every two or three days at the latest. Saria winced at the Goron Brother Hug Link was given when he first visited them on Death Mountain. Both cheered when Link convinced Ruto to dump him for a more 'fishy man' from a nearby Zora waterway, even if it was all thanks to their joint secret plottings. Saria was a little upset when Link started seeing Zelda for awhile, but was happy to hear that she was in an arranged marriage with the son of the Ordon tribe's leader. Link tried to return her ocarina, but she insisted that he kept it, saying the Ocarina of Time belonged to the Hero of Time. But Saria found it funny that the alternate future, and hence Link's status as 'Hero of Time', was to be kept a secret from everyone but the three of them and any that realize their Sage-hood.

Link went adventuring with their connection open a few times. Saria would see through Link's eyes while riding Epona across Hyrule, either battling monsters or going where Saria wanted to see next. He took her everywhere; from the depths of Lake Hylia to the burning abyss of the Goron Mountain. When he'd visit the marketplace, Saria would sometimes ask Link to bring her samples of the food. Link would gladly pay for them, and return to her before they got cold. However, Link feared looking crazy, introducing a girl who couldn't be seen to anyone else, so Saria couldn't talk through him to anybody. Not even to the Romani look-alike, Malon.

One thing bothered Saria. While Link usually camped out under the stars, every time Link would cross Hyrule Field, he'd stop and spend the night at the ranch with Malon. They would sometimes spend a day or two together before he'd move on. They'd race horses, do chores, talk a lot, or simply care for Link's horse Epona.

A few years later, Link was about seventeen. Ever since the year before, he was spending more and more time with Malon and her ranch, and the personal visits to Saria happened less and less often. Slowly, Saria's fears came true. Link stopped messaging her, and the personal visits became extremely rare.

Long after Princess Zelda's marriage to the Ordonian unified the two regions, Malon's father decided to move the ranch down to Ordon. Malon agreed, and Link volunteered to help them move. During this week long move, Link all but forgot to talk to who he called his best friend. Saria felt like she was losing him to the other girl, and this other land.

The week after the move was over, Link paid a personal visit to Saria, the first in months. It was early in the morning, long before the sunrise. Saria walked to their secret place, and Link teleported in using Zelda's gift. "Hello Saria! How are the Kokiri?"

"Same as always," Saria answered. He always asked this same question when he visited, and she always gave the same, honest answer. "How did the move go?"

"A couple moblin gangs ambushed us the the forest near here, but I beat them back with Talon and Malon's help."

"Right," Saria whispered to herself, "Malon..."

"They got settled into a ranch right next to the village. To their surprise, it was already stocked with goats!" They both giggled, imagining Talon's reaction to more animals, and hence more work. No doubt some of those goats would escape the lazy rancher. "I got myself a house down there too! It's like my old house from Kokiri Forest, but bigger."

That news depressed Saria. Was Link moving farther away from her?

"Actually, I've got to talk to the Deku Sapling about something. Are all the Kokiri asleep?"

"... Yes they are..." Saria told him. "But why...?"

"It's a surprise," Link answered, a little too quickly. "I've got to see him!" He then sped off down the trail, towards the Kokiri Forest.

Curious, and a little suspicious, Saria followed him as well as she could. But she couldn't jump the gaps in the maze like he could, and had to carefully work her way around the Deku Shrubs and other creatures. Once she reached the clearing for the Deku Sapling, Link was already there, in the middle of a conversation. Saria crept close to hear it. However, she soon regretted what she heard.

"... Can I bring Malon here?" Link asked the Deku Sapling, with both hope and desperation in his voice.

"Of course you can, my boy! I give her full permission to come here, as long as she doesn't have any weapons!"

Relieved, Link then asked a question that stunned the eavesdropper. "Do you mind if Zelda, her husband, her guards, and a few others come? The guards may bring weapons to defend their Queen. But they'll all be here for only a day!"

"Hmmm... Okay! But the guards can't use their weapons inside the village. You'll have to protect Queen Zelda if she's in the village!"

"That doesn't really matter to me. I just wanted permission to have a wedding in the Sacred Forest Meadow. I can ask my Sworn Brothers of the Gorons if we could go the back way in, through the Goron Mines."

Saria was shocked. Was Link _really_ planning on getting married? Why didn't he tell her, his _best_ friend? Why was he promising to be with one girl only, and vowing to not see _any_ other girls again? Why was he abandoning her? Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed at one she once called friend. "You promised!" Her yell startled both Link and the Deku Sapling. "You promised not to tell others of our secret place! You promised you wouldn't forget me!" Unable to hold them in any longer, she turned, bawling, and ran for her tree house, whose door was too small for Link now.

After crying her heart out for a few minutes, Saria heard someone knock on the side of her door. "Go away! Leave me alone! Go back to Malon! She's the one you care for, not me!"

All was quiet for awhile, but she soon heard the sound of shuffling. Looking through the corner of her eye, she saw Link, without his equipment, do his best to squeeze his head and an arm through the doorway. He propped himself up on his elbow. "Saria, is that really what you think?" She just turned away from him, which was answer enough. "Saria?" He asked, his voice gentler. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you. I was going to show you, and tell you about Malon, after I talked to the Deku Sapling." Link saw her relax, but she didn't turn around. "Please Saria," he begged, reaching for her, but unable to stretch his hand all the way across the room. Relenting, Saria exited her house.

Link picked her up, warped them back to their meadow, then dropped all his stuff except a sword, shield, and Zelda's Ocarina onto her stump. Once unloaded, he carried her across the maze and into the Lost Woods. A few turns in, Link entered a stone archway. What was on the other side surprised Saria. They were in the Goron City! But it was far outside the Kokiri Forest! Did Link bring her here to die? She shrieked and tried to escape his grip.

"No Saria, don't fall! You're safe with me! I promise!" Saria stopped wriggling and stared at Link, disbelieving he'd keep this promise after breaking so many others. "Deku Sapling told me about it before you walked in. You have to step out of Kokiri Forest to lose your eternal youth and regain all the years you missed, which could kill you. As long as you are carried, and don't touch the ground, you'll be just fine. Do you trust me, or should I turn back to the Lost Woods?" Thinking it over, Saria got into a more comfortable position on Link's front and hugged him tightly, fearful of what would happen should she fall. She was many years older than Link, too many to count. How old and weak would she get if she fell?

They continued on their way, up the steps and out of the city. Once outside of their cave, Link carefully sat down on the edge of a large cliff and put Saria on his lap. "Remember, don't touch the ground." He cautioned her.

A few minutes later, the sun rose in the east. Such a sight was a marvel to Saria. "It's... beautiful. I've never seen the sun come out through all the trees." Saria was probably the first Kokiri to ever see a sunrise. She then turned her eyes all around, basking in the glow of all of Hyrule. Exitedly, she pointed out landmarks she recognized from Link's memories. Gerudo Desert could barely be seen, just under the sunrise. On either side of it was the grand Hyrule Castle and the large Lake Hylia. And next to the town at the base of Death Mountain... "Is that Kokiri Forest?" Saria asked him.

"Yes," Link revealed. "Look a little farther past it, over there." Saria squinted. A short ways away from her home, a day or two of Link's regular walking speed, was a clearing in the woods for a settlement. "That's Ordon Village, where I live now."

"You moved _closer_ to me?" Saria asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm going to leave behind and forget about my best friend!"

"Really?" Saria double-checked. "I thought you were promising yourself to one girl."

"Really," Link confirmed. "When you're married, you aren't forbidden from seeing your friends. You just can't live with them without your wife or have babies with them."

"Babies?" Saria didn't know what that word meant.

"New people," Link told her. Saria assumed this meant kid Hylians around her age; that's what happens whenever the Deku Tree introduced a new Kokiri to the group. The adult Hylians probably took care of these younglings until they were grown up as well. "After I proposed to her, Malon wanted Zelda to wed us. Zelda was glad to do so, and offered her large lawn outside the castle for the wedding's location. However, I told Malon about you before proposing, and told them I wanted you to be there as well. She said she'd love to see a real fairy-girl. That's why I spoke to the Deku Sapling. I was trying to find a way for you to be there. If you could leave the forest, you could visit us. If I got Malon permission to come in, then we could visit you often, together."

Saria had to think about what Link just told her. He wasn't giving up Saria for Malon? Malon knows about her, and wants to be her friend? Did Link really want to involve her in his married life so much? "If you want me so much, why didn't you talk to me for so long?"

"I was spending a lot of time with Malon. I was afraid I'd lose you if you saw or heard what we were doing, how close we were becoming. It also took a while for me to find the courage to propose."

"But I thought you had the Triforce of Courage," Saria teased. Now that the tear in their relationship was obviously mended, the two laughed. Sheepish, Link rubbed the back of his head, only to hear a familiar sound of hopping. The Tektites were out already! Switching his hand from his head to his shield, Link quickly blocked the crustacean and started to pull out his sword with his other hand. However, the heavy Tektite landed too hard on his shield, and the recoil knocked them off the edge. When they started to slide off the cliff, just before they fell, Saria wrapped her hands around Link and screamed.

Realizing that she'd touch the ground no matter what way they landed, due to how she had her hands wrapped around him, Link pulled out the Ocarina and hastily played the Minuet of Forest. Sure enough, they were warped to the safe to touch pedestal in their once secret place. Link got Saria to stop screaming and let go. "I'm sorry," Link said softly, putting Saria down on her stump. He then started to gather his things. "I didn't think I'd put you in danger like that."

"It's okay," Saria tried to comfort him. She knew that above all else, he feared for the lives of his friends, and rarely forgave himself. "You couldn't have known that monster was there. There's nothing to forgive."

Silent and sad, Link gathered the rest of his things. "The wedding's going to be here in seven days. Oh, Malon wants to know if you can you be our flower maiden?"

"What's a flower maiden?" Saria asked.

"She said it's a little girl who escorts the bride, Malon, to the groom, me, and the one performing the marriage, Zelda. You'll have a basket of flower petals, and will scatter them across Malon's path up to the pedestal."

"Of course I will," Saria promised. "See you next week!"

* * *

The wait was long, but Saria bore through it. During the week, Link would often be working on setting up the wedding. He and the Gorons would bring in benches, many tall poles with with fabric draped across them, and many other things. He also told Saria to make a proper dress for herself, since this wedding was going to be 'formal'. The Deku Shrubs, luckily, agreed to clear out of the maze for that week and not attack the wedding guests. Zelda came by once to tell what would happen during the ceremony to Saria. She was grateful for Zelda's explanation, and knew what to do as the flower girl.

Finally, the day came. Saria sat on top of the maze, watching for people to arrive. She didn't invite the other Kokiri; Link didn't want to ruin their memory of him. But slowly, the guests arrived for the wedding. There were a few Hylians in the group aside from Talon; Saria figured they were members of Malon's family. A few Gorons came, since Link was their Sworn Brother. To her surprise, Ruto and a couple Zoras were in attendance. When Saria called down asking why, Ruto said that even if she wasn't the bride, she'd attend Link's wedding. Nabooru, now leader of the Gerudo, and two Gerudo guards arrived, both curious to this male custom, and to honor the honorary Gerudo male that caught Nabooru's attention, so few years ago, by saving her from Twinrova. Finally, Link, Zelda, her attendants, Impa, and Malon arrived. The attendants erected flimsy barriers on both halves of the maze, on either side of the ladder Saria used to get down from the maze wall. They used the created space as dressing rooms. As much as she wanted to join Link, she gave him some privacy to change and went to the one she was supposed to lead 'up the aisle'.

"Hey there!" Malon greeted her. "You must be the fairy girl Link mentioned. Sarah, right?"

"It's Saria," she spoke up, quietly. Aside from the quiet chatter of the attendants, the room was quiet. Saria noticed that her dress was beautiful, and likely given to her by Zelda.

Soon, the dress was on perfectly. Malon got off her stool and crouched down. She looked at her flower girl, as close to eye to eye as she could. "Link told me about what happened a week ago, Saria."

"... He did?"

"Yes. But don't worry. I'm not stealing him from you," Malon said, trying to calm any lingering doubts Saria had. "In fact, I want to make you part of our family. When we have kids, do you want to be their guardian angel and cousin?"

Malon succeeded in reassuring Saria, and a smile was on her face for a moment. It was then replaced with a look of confusion. "What's a cousin?"

"Well, do you know what a parent is? A mother or father?" Malon checked.

"I think so. Are they the married couple who had a baby?"

"Right. If the child's parents have a brother or sister, and that sibling had a child, the two children would call each other cousins."

Saria understood the full meaning of what Malon asked. As a young child that would never die, she can be the cousin of every new baby the family got. Then, when the child grew older, got married, and received his own baby, she could be its cousin as well. She'd be the family's guardian angel in this way. The thought of how much Malon cared for Saria and wanted her in her life, even though they knew each other for a short time, brought tears to Saria's eyes. "Yes, I'll be their cousin."

The two newly made family members then hugged. The attendants, as much as they wanted to, didn't interrupt this touching moment. After the hug was released, they made quick fixes to the parts of the dress that slid or were overstretched. The attendants then grabbed the many instruments gathered against the wall and left for the wedding. _(1) _Soon, a grand fanfare and song started playing, meant to bring in the groom. Once the girls heard it, they moved to the base of the stairs that lead to the meadow. While they waited, a young Goron walked up to Malon, holding a long piece of rolled up fabric connected to a hairband. She bowed her head to him, and let him place it and the veil on her. The roll of fabric was held by the Goron, who introduced himself as Link, named after the man now being wed.

Goron Link moved behind Malon, a respectable distance away. Saria stood in front of her, large basket of flower petals ready. However, as the song drew closer to the part where they were to enter the ceremony, Saria started fidgeting. "Hey there," Malon called softly. "Are you nervous?"

"Mhm," Saria told her, clutching at the basket.

"Don't worry, I'm a little scared too," Malon admitted. "But don't worry, 'cousin'. You're pretty, and you'll do perfectly."

"Do you mean it?" Saria asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You are, after all, our guardian angel."

_(2) _When the music changed tones again, becoming more chipper like the birds in the branches, the girls slowly ascended. As they reached the top, Saria slowed down and looked around. On Saria's left, all the Hylians and Zora sat. To the right, everyone else. They formed almost a half-circle around the destroyed staircase's landing. Standing on it, in the center but a little back, was Zelda. In her hands was a small worn book, with a cover made from brown leather. On the cover was a golden symbol of the Hyrule crest. Below it was the title, "The Historia of Hyrule". Behind her were her attendants, together playing their wedding song. To her right, and slightly in front, Talon waited for his daughter outside the platform.

Standing to Zelda's left on the platform was Link. He looked very mature, wearing a Royal Purple robe with gold edging and designs. Behind him, off of the platform, was the leader of the Gorons. When Link turned around and saw Malon, he forgot how to breathe, lost in her beauty. The audience then stood, turned almost as one, and looked back towards the entrance. Saria froze for a second, but almost all their eyes were on Malon. With less pressure on her, Saria started walking up the aisle, dropping flower petals from her basket as she went. Soon, Malon followed her, gazing at Link, forgetting about everyone else in attendance. As she walked, the Goron behind her unfurled the fabric into a long ribbon of sparkling white. Once it was fully uncurled, he started walking with Malon to the front.

At the front of the aisle, Saria could see the platform better. It had the design of three golden triangles that together made one large triangle, symbolizing the three goddesses who made Hyrule. Zelda was standing in the middle of the top triangle, and Link was on the right one. After that glance, Saria turned to her right and sat down in the front row. When Malon reached the platform, her father greeted her with a hug, removed her long ribbon of fabric, left the veil on her, then allowed her to pass. She stood on the left triangle, gazing into Link's eyes. Goron Link and Talon worked together to gather up the fabric, fold it, then sat down with their families. It was at this point that the music stopped and the audience sat down. _(3)_

Zelda then opened her book and flipped a few pages over. "People of Hyrule," Zelda spoke, "we have gathered today upon this sign of the Triforce, of the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, to unite these two souls into one. That they may be fruitful upon this land together, obey the laws given, and bring forth new life.

"I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule. I stand upon the mark of Din, the goddess of Power. With my authority as a leader, and with the will of Din, I am here to use my power to seal together these souls, Link and Malon, into one unity.

"Link of Kokiri Forest and Ordon Village, you stand upon the mark of Farore, the goddess of Courage. Will you, Link, promise to watch over your wife in all times of illness and joy, provide for the every need of your wife and children, and protect your family to the best of your ability?"

"I will," Link replied, only looking at Malon.

"Malon of Hyrule Field and Ordon Village, you stand upon the mark of Nayru, the goddess of Love. Will you, Malon, love your husband in all times of illness and joy, care for your husband and children, and teach them the spirit of the law, to the best of your ability?"

"I will," Malon vowed, her eyes gazing into Link's.

"Then by the power I hold, and the blessing of Din, I seal you as husband and wife. You may now kiss, to accept the sealing." The love-struck couple moved together, embraced, and gave each other a deep kiss. _(4)_

When Saria saw the love they had for each other, she knew that they were meant to be together. She now recognized her feelings for Link were not true love, like theirs, but the love of a sibling. _'Were my feelings wrong?'_ she asked herself. _'Was I feeling what they were meant to become?'_ After they stopped kissing, they were supposed to leave together, the ceremony over. They would then move the wedding party to Lake Hylia, where there'd be a feast and other marriage traditions. Saria would be there too, watching from astride Epona or on a sturdy chair. However, when they stepped off the platform together, they turned to Saria, smiled, and offered her their hands. _'That's right!' _Saria remembered._ 'This isn't just their destiny, but mine too! I no longer have to wait; we are together now!'_ Leaping off the chair, Saria took each of their hands. They then proceeded down the aisle, together, as the ceremony's song ended.


	3. Chapter 3

To Saria, the next year was blissful. Even though Link and Malon spent a lot of time together outside of Kokiri Forest, they visited her every week in the forest meadow where they became a family, and would contact her through her song every afternoon. Saria no longer felt jealous of the time the two spend without her, and greatly enjoyed their company.

Soon after they were married, Link designed a special bag for Saria. The bag was shaped almost like Saria from the waist down, but the top half was more like a normal rounded bag with an opening flap. It was completely dirt-proof, so Saria could travel around Hyrule without fear of aging quickly and dying. If she ever were to fall, all she had to do was close the mouth of her body bag and hope she didn't land on anything sharp.

Every couple months, they'd put Saria into a big bag designed to keep all dirt out and take her for a day or two on an adventure to the Outside. Their first trip was to Ordon, where Saria was introduced to all the villagers. When she saw Link's house, she was ecstatic. Since it was a tree-house, it had no earth for flooring! She could climb up the ladder, enter the house, take off her travel bag, and have fun with Link and Malon without fear of touching the ground and dying! When they visited the ranch, Saria got to pet all the tame animals they had. The horses, goats, a couple sheep, and cats couldn't escape her touch. Even the small fish found in the river were examined by her eyes and fingers. However, it took some good convincing to have Link bring her a cucco.

Monsters rarely appeared in daylight anymore, since Link, the Hylian soldiers, and the other races were beating them out of Hyrule over the last five years. But even now, Link and Malon avoided most places or paths that could endanger Saria. The closest she was to danger was when the three of them were ambushed by a small horde of gathered Stalfos. They were returning to the forest a little after sunset by horse when the Stalfos attacked. Link bravely defended both Malon and Saria, no matter how many wounds he received. When it was almost hopeless, Link pulled out his blue ocarina and warped them all into the safety of their meadow.

A few months after the year the blessings to Saria's life began, the two made a surprise visit to Saria. "Hello Link! Hello Malon! How has the ranch been?"

"A goat got out of the fence this week," Link told her, rubbing a sore spot on his forearm. "It was the biggest one, and the hardest to wrestle into the ground."

"Only one goat? Talon must be working extra hard this week!" Saria exclaimed. This got the two visiting Hylians to laugh very hard for a few seconds.

Once they calmed down, Link asked the classic question. "So, what are the Kokiri up to now?"

"Well, Mido was wondering where I disappear to every couple months. Aside from that, nothing," Saria told them. "Why are you guys here early? I wasn't expecting you for at least two more days. I had a picnic planned..."

"Well," Link started off, "We have some news for you. You see... Malon and I... We have... Malon, help me out here."

"Sure thing, bearer of the Triforce of Cowardice," Malon grinned at his loss of words. "What he's trying to say is that I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Saria asked, confused. This was another word the Kokiri didn't use or know. "What does that mean?"

"In about five months, we're going to be parents!" Malon said, with an excited squeal at the end.

"You mean... you're going to have a baby?" Saria was shocked. "C... Congratulations! But why do you have to wait so long? Doesn't Ordon have a Deku Tree that does things on time?"

"What do you mean?" Malon asked.

"I think I know," Link spoke up. "Malon, Kokiri don't get pregnant. A full grown Kokiri is created by the Deku Tree, and we've never seen where they come from, or remembered our 'births' either."

"What a funny way to have kids!" Malon laughed for a couple seconds. "Saria, when a husband and wife love each other, they can decide to have a baby. If they succeed, the baby will be made, but will have to grow for a few months before they come out."

"Oh," Saria understood. "But where does the baby come out from?"

"From in here!" Malon said, pointing at her belly. "I have to share the food in my tummy with it." Sure enough, Saria could see a bulge coming from Malon's stomach.

"I hope you eat well then!"

"I will!" Malon promised before they left the forest.

_'They're going to be parents,'_ Saria mused to herself. _'Wait. This means... I'm going to be a cousin!'_

As the months passed, Saria watched as Malon's belly grew and grew. Slowly, but surely, the baby was growing inside of her. Saria once teased Malon that she was getting chubby, but learned not to do that again. After a month, Malon stopped coming on their adventures. A month later, she stopped visiting Saria in their secret place altogether. Link said that traveling so far could but the baby at risk, so Malon was now staying at home. However, as an active and somewhat impulsive rancher, being cooped up in her house made Malon slowly go stir crazy. With her parents and husband almost literally tying her down to her bed, she couldn't wait to get back out and on the ranch.

For the final month of the pregnancy, Link stopped coming to Saria as well. While Saria grew lonely, she knew that the time was almost here for the baby to pop out, and that Link had to be with Malon when it happened. Then, a week in, Link stopped messaging as well. Cut off from her best friend and family, Saria started to worry about them. Had the baby come, and they forgot about Saria? _'No!'_ She reminded herself. _'I'm part of their family now. They haven't forgotten over each other, they won't for the new child.'_ The next day, she was worried something bad happened to the baby, and it died. Two days later, she feared that Link died, and Malon was too busy mourning over him to visit.

The next day, Saria was just about ready to brave the world on her own to get to Ordon village when she heard it. Link was calling her using her song! "Get your travel bag, the baby's coming! A ranch hand is coming to Kokiri Forest with Epona." That was the entire message. But it was enough to make Saria scramble to get ready. The baby was coming! It was finally coming! She was going to be a cousin and guardian angel! It didn't matter if she missed the baby pop out, she just wanted to see the new members of her family! Why couldn't that ranch hand be here already!

A few hours later, Saria finally arrived at Ordon. She jumped off Epona, dashed up the ladder, and entered Link's house, making a large bang with the front door. As usual, the entrance floor was clean in the middle, but what Link called 'open-air organization' and what Malon called 'organized chaos' against all the edges. Nobody, however, was on this floor. She looked up the first ladder to the next small floor. It was pretty small, and had the bed Link and Malon shared. This level, and the bed, were empty as well. While she couldn't see up there from the entrance floor, Saria was pretty sure that the small top floor was empty as well. So that only left... the basement! Quick as a whip, Saria darted for the ladder in the back, and slid down it as fast and carefully as she could.

The basement was no longer dark. It was actually lit with candles. Most of the room was barren, but the candles could rest somewhat high on the crates near the corners. On the far side was a Link and who must have been the doctor, sitting next to a makeshift bed. "Link! I'm here!" She cried, running across the expansive room.

At the sound of her voice, Link turned around. "Saria? Goodness, you got here fast!" He then gave her a strong hug.

When she was released, Saria took the time to look at Link. He had grown stronger over the years, showing no sign of old age yet. He did, however, have bags under his eyes, evidence that he had stayed up all night and all morning to be with his wife. "... How's the baby?"

"Awake but calm. Would you like to see?" Link asked, getting out of her way.

On the tall bed was a thin sheet for a blanket. Under it, Malon lay at peace, resting. However the baby came out, it must have exhausted her. However, Saria saw that Malon still had a big tummy. "Did I get here before the baby did?" Saria asked, pointing at Malon's stomach.

The doctor laughed at this. "No child. Look." He then reached over Malon, picked up a bundle, and turned it towards Saria. Wrapped in the bundle was a tiny little Hylian face.

It was so tiny and looked so squishy! Saria stroked its cheek, and the baby opened its eyes, revealing a sea of blue. "The baby has eyes like yours Link! Can I hold it?"

After making sure she knew how to hold babies, Link took the baby from the doctor and handed it to Saria. Curious, she pushed back some of the blanket. Large pointed ears popped out. "Wow... Wait, where is the baby's hair?"

"Don't worry. Most babies are born bald," the doctor told her. "After a couple years, she'll have a head full of hair."

"She's a girl?" Saria clarified, gazing at the infant. "What's her name?"

"Sarah," Malon was now awake, gazing lovingly at the bundle of joy Saria was holding. "Her name is Sarah."

"That's what you called me when we first met! Right before the wedding!" Saria remembered. _'I guess they really won't forget about me.'_

"That's right," Malon said, as she reached for something on her far side. "We haven't named her brother yet."

"Wait... you had _two _babies at once?" Saria was shocked. How could Malon have two babies growing in her at once!

"Yes," Malon replied, sleepily. "Do you want to name him?"

Saria was shocked. Did they really want her to name their child? Thinking quickly, she went over all the names she knew, from either her memories among the Kokiri or those from Link's adventures. After a few seconds of thinking, she had the perfect name. "How about... Kafei?"

"Why Kafei?" Link asked.

"When I saw your memories of him," Saria explained, "I finally understood what love and marriage was about. But I feared losing you, both to the Outside world and to Malon, like Kafei did when he was stuck as a young boy and without his marriage mask. But I was wrong. Young Kafei was accepted by the older Anju, just like you guys accepted me."

"Kafei..." Malon mused, slowly falling back to sleep. "That's a wonderful name. Our new son, Kafei."

Soon, Malon fell asleep again. Saria handed Sarah to Link, who put her on the far side of the bed. The visit about over, Link used the Ocarina of Time to teleport Saria and her travel bag back to the Forest Temple, and returned home with the ranch hand by calling Epona.

As the months passed, Link would bring Saria to his home once or twice a week, rather than stay at the forest temple or take her exploring. Soon, Kafei got a head of spiky blond hair. Sarah followed, growing locks of strawberry blond hair, almost a perfect blend of both her parents. After a few weeks, Link figured out a song that would teleport them to the spring near Ordon village. This song cut down the travel time between Kokiri Forest and Ordon village immensely. While at their home, Saria helped babysit her new cousins with Malon while Link worked on the ranch and with the goats. When the day was done, Link would send Saria back to her home.

Saria was at their house when both kids said their first words. 'Mama' for Sarah and 'goht' for Kafei. He heard the word goat often. Talon was distracted with the thoughts of grandchildren, and the goats would easily escape him, thunder through the village, and come up on Link's house. If Link wasn't at the ranch, he'd be waiting there for the next escapee, and the villagers always yelled him a warning. Link, when he learned their first words that day, was sad they didn't say 'dada'. Imagine his shock when their next word wasn't 'Link', 'dada', or even 'leen'. It was 'sar-yah', which Malon translated into Saria.

Saria was also there when they took there first steps. Once they learned to walk properly, Link had a local carver craft a special gate that could extend to the sides. He would sometimes bring them to the Sacred Forest Meadow, place the gate over the entrance, and let the kids play in the grass and vines on the willow. Looking up, Saria noticed that both bows were now the same length, and had grown long, beautiful branches of leaves.

Once the kids were old enough to talk and run, Saria begged Link to let them play with the Kokiri. After a long time, and much pleading by the three cousins, he relented. However, he only wore Ordonian garb around the Kokiri, and told them to refer to him as Kafei and Sarah's dad. At first, the Kokiri were distrusting the strangers, even if Saria encouraged them to come out. After watching them run around, playing tag, some Kokiri joined the Hylian family and Saria. The Hylian twins and the Kokiri quickly became friends. At the end of the day, even Mido joined the fun, and most of the Kokiri referred to Link as simply dad, adopting him back into their village. As honored as he was, he didn't dare reveal he was the little boy without a fairy they used to know.

When the twins were around fourteen years old, they were then told how Saria, and the other Kokiri, were actually immortal children. While Link explained how he grew up with the Kokiri before leaving the forest and meeting Malon, he didn't, tell them the entire story of his adventures or the alternate timeline. Knowing why their friends from the forest wouldn't grow like the kids on Ordon, they promised to keep the forest a secret to protect their friends. However, the Kokiri were growing nervous at how the twins were growing. After a few more months, they wouldn't come out to play anymore. Dejected, the family instead invited Saria to their village more often.

As the twins grew up, the too found love like Link did. Soon, they were married, and had their own kids. Saria didn't mind; she became their cousins as well. Like she raised and cared for Kafei and Sarah, she cared for their children as well. She potty trained them, taught them to say mama and papa, and helped them learn to walk.

Saria was heartbroken when Link finally died, but the newest generation of his children always helped to heal the loss she felt. She swore, from that day on, to watch over all of Link's descendants. She also waited for the day when the Hero of Time would be needed again, and her beloved Link would be reincarnated, like Zelda told her many years ago.

Decades past. The Kokiri lifestyle was threatened by those who wanted immortality to themselves. So, with his great magic, the Deku Tree transformed the Kokiri into monkeys, so they could hide among the wild ones. However, each Kokiri had a swirl mark on their shoulder, in order to identify each other. Saria also wore a flower behind her ear. Still, she waited for Link to return. And one day, she saw him. A young man, talking with a man known as Rusl about twilight. _'In another form, I've waited for you. Please recognize me, Link.'_

* * *

**This fanfiction story was inspired by this picture: daynamf . deviantart art/Sorry-I-Grew-up-370673123**


End file.
